The Lost One
250px|thumb|Lom Pyke op Oba Diha 250px|thumb|Yoda bezoekt Finis Valorum The Lost One is de tiende episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Introductie A long awaited truth! A distress signal has been received at the Jedi Temple and Master Plo Koon has been dispatched to investigate its origin. The signal is from a ship thought to be lost and was last known to be in the possession of a Jedi Master who was killed long ago.... Synopsis Plo Koon onderzoekt een signaal van een schip van een Jedi dat lang verloren werd gewaand. Doorheen een felle sneeuwstorm vindt Plo het ruimteschip en een Lightsaber. Die hoort blijkbaar toe aan Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Plo bericht aan de Jedi High Council waar Mace Windu zegt dat Sifo-Dyas kort voor de Invasion of Naboo in de Council zat, maar als té radicaal werd beschouwd. Obi-Wan Kenobi vertelt dat hij op Kamino te weten is gekomen dat Sifo-Dyas het leger van de Clone Troopers had besteld op Kamino. Yoda voelt dat hier meer aan de hand is en wil de waarheid achterhalen. Jocasta Nu vertelt dat Sifo-Dyas werd gedood op Felucia tijdens een diplomatische missie tussen onderlinge stammen. Het einde van de missie werd echter geklasseerd als een geheim door het kantoor van de Supreme Chancellor. Terwijl Obi-Wan en Anakin naar Felucia reizen, ondervraagt Yoda Palpatine. Palpatine doet uiteraard alsof hij nooit van Sifo-Dyas heeft gehoord en zegt dat het dossier destijds werd behandeld door Finis Valorum aangezien hij toen nog een Senator was en geen Chancellor. Obi-Wan en Anakin rapporteren en bevestigen dat Sifo-Dyas er inderdaad is gesneuveld. Er was echter nog iemand anders bij Sifo-Dyas, maar de Felucians willen de naam van de andere persoon niet lossen. Wanneer Yoda met Valorum praat, vertelt de ex-Chancellor dat Sifo-Dyas destijds naar de Pyke Family werd gestuurd om een conflict op te lossen. Dat was destijds gedaan zonder weten van de Jedi om de bureaucraten in de Senate geen kans te geven om het onderzoek te verstoren. Valorum herinnert zich wel geen tweede Jedi tijdens de missie van Sifo-Dyas, maar wel zijn persoonlijke assistent Silman die naar Oba Diah reisde en nooit is teruggekeerd. Darth Sidious is bijzonder boos dat de Jedi een spoor van Sifo-Dyas hebben ontdekt. Hij past een Force Choke op Dooku toe en wil dat Tyranus orde op zaken stelt. Op Oba Diah bezoeken Anaki en Obi-Wan Lom Pyke en de Pyke Family. Obi-Wan herkent de ketting van Lom met het embleem van de Chancellor van de Republic. Lom Pyke bevestigt dat de man die de Jedi zoeken op hun planeet is. Zij bevestigen dat Darth Tyranus de dood van Sifo-Dyas wilde, maar uit vrees voor represailles van Tyranus, kozen de Pykes ervoor om Silman als pasmunt te gebruiken, aangezien Tyranus niet wist dat Silman Sifo-Dyas vergezelde. De Pykes willen Silman uitleveren aan de Jedi op voorwaarde dat hun ‘verraad’ wordt vergeten. Silman is echter knettergek geworden en werd in zeer povere omstandigheden vastgehouden. Hij mompelt wel dat niet de Pykes Sifo-Dyas hebben gedood. Ondertussen is Dooku geland en baant hij zich een weg naar Silmans cel. Hij kan hem doden met een Force Choke, maar Anakin en Obi-Wan weten nu wie er achter Sifo-Dyas’ dood zat. Een duel breekt uit waarin Obi-Wan een de rand van een afgrond bengelt. De Pykes willen Tyranus niet langer meer op hun planeet en hierdoor wordt Dooku ontmaskerd voor de ogen van Obi-Wan en Anakin als Darth Tyranus. Tyranus kan Lom Pyke doden, maar vlucht weg op een schip. Anakin gaat hem nog achterna, maar Dooku kan toch ontkomen. De Jedi leggen nu de link tussen Dooku en de creatie van de Clone Troopers. Yoda wil dat dit geheim tussen vier muren blijft en dat de Senate hierover niets mag te weten komen. Yoda wil vervolgens de Clone Wars zo snel mogelijk beëindigen. Index Personages Nieuw *Silman Bekend *Sifo-Dyas - debuut in TCW *Plo Koon *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Lom Pyke *Palpatine *Finis Valorum - debuut in TCW *Darth Tyranus Bron *SW-Union *Jedi Bibliothek category:Televisie